


The Alpha Pack's Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Elyan, Alpha Gwaine, Alpha Lancelot, Alpha Leon, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FWP, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Merlin, Sort of AU, everyone is happy, polyamory?, pregnant!Merlin, short fic, sweet!Arthur, sweet!knights, tiny bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't uncommon for a pack of Alphas to have just one Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Pack's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to change the mood a little and rest a little from the whole "Merlin is carrying Arthur's spawn" and decided to do something fluffy! I did advance more on "The Anti-Christ's Child" so not to worry! 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy and pointless fic!

Merlin was the only Omega in his pack. The rest were six, muscled and towering Alpha men. But contrary to popular belief, his Alphas didn't fight for him or brutalize him and kept him around just for breeding or fooling around. The Alphas loved Merlin and spoiled him. They were a tad over-protective and carried Merlin so he wouldn't have to step in a puddle or get his feet dirty when they were walking in the woods. Merlin found it both ridiculous and sweet. Sure, he was an Omega and Omegas were physically weaker and of more delicate built but he wasn't _helpless_ either. Though he didn't complain when his Alpha's placed gentle kisses to his neck and nuzzled into him with grins.

 

The head of the Alphas was Arthur. He earned his title from respect and leadership skills. He was also the one who first found Merlin and brought him to the pack. Merlin was a lone Omega at the time and that was dangerous for him. Anyone could snatch him up and knot him. Arthur found him wandering around, took him in, fed him, gave him real clothing (those rags hanging off of him did not count as clothing) and gave him a bed to sleep in. Merlin had enjoyed his stay with Arthur....

 

Until the rest of the pack arrived.

 

Merlin had felt overwhelmed with all the musk and Alphas forming around him in a circle, who were awed by the pretty and shy Omega in their home. But the rest of the Alphas proved to be gentle and kind. They _all_ courted him gently and Merlin accepted them and their seed. He carried their young for them and had all six, manly and tough Alphas wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

The Omega woke up to Arthur touching him, grabbing his bum with large hands and cupping the gentle and delicate white globes of his arse. There was a deep but pleased rumble behind him. He felt Arthur shift and felt the huffs of his breath on his cheeks. Arthur pressed his face into his arsehole Merlin gave a soft whine and widened his legs a little to give Arthur more access. Arthur groaned and started licking into him. “Mmm....” Merlin moaned quietly. Arthur began to finger him lazily while kissing the cheeks of his arse. “ _Arthur_...” Merlin seized up and came in no time. Merlin went completely lax and allowed Arthur to kiss him. When the Alpha drew away he was smiling impishly.

“Gotta get up. Leading the men to a hunt, get the blood pumping.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled back. He took Arthur's face in his slender hands.

“Please don't take too long and be careful.” Arthur nodded.

“I'll tell Percival to stay to watch over you. You're in no condition to be alone and look after the children by yourself.” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's big baby bump. He smiled when he felt the pups kick under his questing hands.

“Okay.” Merlin agreed. Arthur kissed him one last time and left Merlin to rest. A few moments later, the rest of the Alphas took turns saying good-bye and kissing him.

* * *

 

Merlin hummed softly as chopped up some carrots. As he was plopping the carrots into the stew, he heard the tiny pitter-patter of little feet slapping the smooth stones of his cottage floor. He felt someone tug his tunic. Merlin smiled down at the plump little face of his two-year-old son. He stroked his wild mop of bright blonde hair. “Well, hello little one.” Pedr tried to stand on his tippy-toes to peek at what he was doing.

“Whatcha doing, mama?” asked the little Alpha, watching with interest as Merlin threw in a bit of salt (something Elyan managed to bring in) to the stew.

“Cooking, my love.” Merlin answered. Pedr hugged his legs and looked up at him with a pout.

“Play with me.” he ordered, no doubt learning from his prat of a father to give orders. Merlin found him adorable, his little Alpha. It was slightly annoying he was already taking after Arthur in his prattiness but Merlin would forgive him because he was his baby boy.

“I can't right now, love. Mama is cooking and if I stop to cook everyone is going to go hungry and get tummy-aches.” Merlin explained with a grin. Pedr grumbled a little then toddled away to go back to playing with his wooden sword, carved and given to him by Lancelot.

 

A tall and muscular Alpha came into Merlin's prim little kitchen. The man barely fit from his hulking size and had to curve his back a little so his head didn't touch the ceiling. Percival had stayed behind to protect Merlin. He came in with a two-year-old dark haired girl held in his bulging arms. Dalaris was in the same litter as Pedr but had Lancelot as her father. Percival came up behind him to have a whiff of Merlin's scent. His sniffing at his neck tickled Merlin and made him giggle. Dalaris peered down at what Merlin was cooking curiously. Merlin stroked Percival's jaw as the Alpha scented him. Percival withdrew and kissed his temple.

“How are the pups?” he asked. Merlin sighed softly and stroked his bulging belly.

“They're fine, thank you.”

 

The pale-skinned Omega managed to finish up the stew just on time. The rest of the Alphas were back. Merlin heard them first before anything—their boisterous and deep laughter. Then he smelled them, their strong Alpha musk that made Merlin sigh with need. He heard the children squeal and run outside to greet them. Merlin watched three proud fathers take three little Alphas and raise them—Arthur with Pedr, Lancelot with Dalaris and Gwaine with Mihangel. The rest of the Alpha's—Elyan, Leon, greeted Percival and the children.

 

Then they all headed inside. They sniffed and grinned to each other when they smelled the delicious stew their Omega prepared for them. They tried to fit in the kitchen, hoping to get a kiss from him, but Merlin ended up shooing them away. Gwaine was the smoothest of them all, so he managed to sneak in without getting scolded and cuddle him while the rest of the Alphas were forced the wait patiently with their tails between their legs. Merlin poked his head in the dining room with Gwaine attached to his neck, and said, “Dinner's ready.” Only as they lined up and were served their food did they finally get a kiss from Merlin. All three children had already eaten and snacked (thankfully) and were napping in the nursery.

 

They all ate merrily and talked. When they were done eating, Lancelot, gallant as ever, offered to take the plates and wash them. That earned Lancelot a nuzzle and a kiss from his Omega. Elyan promptly assisted him so he could get sweetened by Merlin as well. Merlin was helped up by Arthur and Leon. With him being heavily pregnant with yet another litter of pups, he struggled a little here and there. He couldn't wait for them to be born and neither could their fathers. When he first announced he was pregnant again they roared and whooped and rained his face with kisses. Arthur and Leon led Merlin to bed so he could rest. They stroked his face and belly and kissed him. Leon left but Arthur stayed behind.

“Rest, love.” Arthur said and stroked his cheek. Merlin sighed and leaned into his touch. Arthur smiled down at him lovingly. “Do you want me to stay with you?” Merlin nodded. Arthur took Merlin's curled form and hugged him, his large hands stroking up and down his pregnant stomach. Merlin was lulled into sleep by Arthur's strokes and kisses.

* * *

 

The pups were born a month later. There was three new and very proud fathers (Percy, Leon and Elyan).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
